Dangerous Games
by guardianranger
Summary: A young girl is torned apart in meeting her unknown father-she never met before. Will she get to know them-find friendship with a wolf,have singers-mates to love her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alison (Alexis) Scarlatti

Author's Note: This is a crossover-between Twilight and Flashpoint

Name:(Alison) Alexis Scarlatti

Age:13 years old

Grade level:Freshman in Forks High School

Adopted:Mike-Spike Scarlatti

Alison scarlatti happens to be the adopted daughter,who isn't a normal child. At the age of 5 years developed strange powers-my family was moving to Washington.

Strateic Reponse Unite was being transferred to Washington.

I will be attending Forks High School as a freshman along with my two cousins-who happen to be adopted daughter and niece to two members of the same unit as my dad.

That is where I will meet the Cullens Clan-at the high school,seeing I'm related to them.

(Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie and Edward are vampires)

Alice and Isabella-are human at moment

Holly Waters-deceased-Alison birth mom.

"Alison"shouted Shannon Braddock-adopted age 16 years old

(Alison walking out of her home) in Washington

(Mallory Lane) was already in Washington for the past couple months now-since the death of her dad-who was killed,lives with some friends of hers. "Shannon,Alison isn't deaf didn't have yell"answered Mallory.

Shannon Braddock jumping up and down. "I gotten my driver's license to drive the three of us to school"answered Shannon.

Alison comes into the hallway,-yawning a bit. "Uncle Sam didn't tell you I'm getting a ride with Isabella Swan today"answered Alison.

(Alison met Isabella Swan a couple days ago) hasn't met any of the Cullens they were out of town-hunting.

(Few hours later)

Isabella Swan shows Alison around the high school

"Isabella"shouted Alice Cullen racing towards her best friend

"Alice,Don't want to get into trouble"answered Isabella.

Alison stood her ground at the moment.

Alice sees a young girl standing there-sees a flashes of pictures in her mind,ignores it for the moment."Isabella! Don't tell me this is your sister?"demanded Alice.

Alison gives Alice Cullen a look. "No! Isabella Swan was showing me around Forks,Washington. My dad gotten transferred here a couple days ago"answered Alison.

(Shannon Braddock and Mallory Lane) see their cousin talking to two girls.

"Alison"shouted Shannon.

(Rest of the Cullen Clan members) showed up out of nowhere.

"Alice"shouted Rosalie standing there.

Alice gives Rosalie Hale Cullen at look. "What,Is your problem? I'm talking here with Isabella and Alison"answered Alice.

"We better get to our classes"answered Rosalie giving her sister a look.

Alice sighs. "See you later Bella at lunch,Alison we should hang out with us sometime"answered Alice.

(Cullen Clan) almost leave the hallways.

(Tyler,Jessica,Mike,Derek and a few of Isabella closes friends were there)

"Why would Alison want to hang out with you? Uncle Spike wouldn't be too happy that his adopted daughter was hanging out with people he didn't know about"answered Shannon.

Mallory Lane shakes her head at Shannon.

Alison let's out a scream.

(Mallory Lane) races towards Alison in a flash of lightening. "Alison,I'm going to call Uncle Spike"answered Mallory.

(Alison shakes her head). "No! I have to go,can't stay here ever"snapped Alison hurrying away.

(Isabella Swan raced after Alison)

(Alison was leaning against a car in the parking lot) hugging someone around the shoulders. "I can't do this Aunt Jules,please take me home"cried Alison.

Jules,Sam,Spike,Ed and Wordy are the only ones who know about Alison's birth mom-whose name is holly who died.

Jules,Sam and Spike are the only ones right now about Alison strange powers. Ed,Wordy and Greg know too.

Jules kneels down in front of Alison. "Alison,Can you tell me what happen?"asked Jules.

(Cullen Clan) minus Rosalie and Emmett don't come out to check on Alison.

"I saw my mom-Holly she didn't want me,she gave me up. Said that my father wouldn't know about having a daughter who has strange powers"cried Alison into Jules shoulders.

"Mom,We are going to be late for school"answered Shannon standing there.

Jules Callaghan Braddock gives her daughter a look. "Shannon,I'm going to take Alison back to the station right now. This wasn't a good idea for Alison to be here-especially since the death of Holly Waters"answered Jules.

(Cullen Clan) members frozed in their spots

Especially Jasper Hale he frozed.

"Jasper,Wasn't that the women you were dating before?"asked Edward pointing it out.

Jasper nods his head. "Yes,Holly and I were dating-that was 13 years ago. Now I know why she disappeared without a trace"answered Jasper.

"Kind of wondered if Alison knows you are related to her"answered Alice pointing it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:Shannon Braddock

I'm standing there outside of the school entrance-going into my junior year. Watching my adopted mom-Jules hugging Alison around the school.

I don't think it's fair that my cousin get's to miss school on our first day,know she's adopted like me.

It's been at least over 13 years ago-since Alison's moms death-Holly Waters. Then I overhear the Cullens talking about something to each other-them not knowing I know everything now.

"Wondered if Alison knows if your related to her?"asked Alice pointing it out.

Whisperings could be heard with them

Shannon smiles to herself-she walks over to her mom who was talking to Spike on the cell-phone was carrying in her purse.

Jules was talking to spike on the cell-phone. "Spike,I'm bringing Alison back to the station,she had a nervous breakdown-about Holly"answered Jules.

(What ever Spike said) to Jules on the phone.

Jules hangs up the phone. "Alison,I was given the ok to bring you to the station"answered Jules.

Alison nods her head. "Aunt Jules,Your aren't mad called you on the day off?"asked Alison.

Jules kisses Alison on the forehead. "No! I can't stay mad at you,besides understand what you are going through right now"answered Jules.

(Jules and Alison) leave the school ground.

Shannon screams.

Cullens Clan turned towards Shannon.

"Shannon, Is something wrong?"Asked Isabella.

Shannon angrily turns towards Isabella and Alice standing there,ignores the two boys standing there. "Alison! Not my fault my stupid cousin can get away with it"yelled Shannon.

"Get away with what?"asked Jasper.

"Alison has strange powers that she gotten at the age of 5 years old"snapped Shannon marching towards her car.

(Cullen Clan) members looked at each other.

(Mallory Lane) isn't too happy with Shannon who told strangers about Alison background information.-the two of them are arguing inside the station-on the way home from school. "Shannon,How can you do something stupid"shouted Mallory.

Shannon glaring at Mallory. "It's not my fault"shouted Shannon.

(Sam Braddock,Wordy and Clark lane) were at the station

"Girls, What's going on?"asked Clark Lane-who happens to be Alice Cullen's boyfriend-yes he knows they are vampires,just hasn't told anyone about it.

"Uncle Sam,Shannon told strangers at school about Alison's background information"answered Mallory.

Mouth open wide now.

"Shannon" coming out of nowhere.

Shannon turns standing there was Alison-who was leaning against Dean Parker-who is like an older brother to her. "What are you doing here?"asked Shannon.

"My dad works here,so does your parents"answered Alison leaning against Dean.

"Dean aren't you older than Alison? Uncle Spike isn't going to be happy your hitting on his daughter"answered Shannon.

(Ed Lane,Greg Parker,Wordy,and Spike happen to come out of a office) overheard the comment being said about Dean.

Alison knows that fighting isn't the answer to solve problems. She slowly walks over to Shannon who was standing near her parents. "What is your problem? Do you have to tell the whole school about my private life"screamed Alison.

Shannon Braddock yells something towards Alison. "It's not my fault your birth parents didn't want you,not my fault that the Cullens know Holly Waters"yelled Shannon.

Shannon smiles to herself.

Alison frozed when the cullens were mention about knowing her birth mom."How dare you bring my mother's name-she abandoned me-in front of Spike's home."yelled Alison punching Shannon in the shoulders-marching out of the station in a flash of lightening.

Mallory Lane races after Alison, so does Clark Lane.


	3. Chapter 3

Mallory Lane:

_I'm the adopted daughter-niece to Ed Lane of the stratestic reponse unit-whose father who was killed by overdosing on drugs._

_Age:17 years old_

_Boyfriend:Derek-(Member of the Elite Squad) age 18 years old_

_Clark Lane is my cousin,he and I raced after Alison who was at the station._

_I don't understand what is Shannon's problem with Alison,know how your parents wouldn't want you._

_"Alison"racing their cousin in a flash of lightening._

_(Seth Clearwater,Paul,Jared,Jacob and Kim) were coming some where when Alison came racing passed them._

_Seth Clearwater-saw the way Alison was racing away from two people._

_"Alison,Wait a minute"shouted Clark who calls his girlfriend-Alice Cullen on his cellpphone._

_Seth Clearwaters feels like he imprinted on this strange girl named Alison. "Guys,I think might have imprinted on the girl named Alison"answered Seth._

_"Leah is going to kill you"answered Kim pointing it out-since her boyfriend is jared._

_(Jacob,Seth and the rest of their group) followed the two who were racing after Alison._

_(Alice races out of the school) in a flash of lightening her family members followed behind._

_"Alice"racing after her in a hurry._

_"What's wrong, did you see something?"asked Rosalie._

_Alice sightly turns towards her family members. "Clark,called me something is wrong with Alison"answered Alice._

_(Alison name being mention)_

_(2 hours later) where Alison lives-meaning it's a huge property._

_Alison was sitting on the steps screaming._

_"Alison,it's ok"answered Mallory who races towards her cousin._

_Alison screams into mallory's shoulders. _

_(Cullen members) showed up out of nowhere._

_Clark Lane sees his girlfriend Alice with the Cullen. "Alice,We aren't sure what's happen at the station,although Shannon did mention to us-know something about Holly Waters"answered Clark._

_(Spike shows) up with Sam and Jules Braddock-the three of them know where Alison would go off too._

_"Alison"answered Spike picking Alison up in his arms._

_Alison crieds into Spike's shoulders. "Don't hurt me"cried Alison._

_Spike sees people standing there,carries Alison into the house._

_Clark motions Alice to follow them._

_jules,Sam and the others followed closely behind them._

_Alison sightly turns towards the Cullens-eyes were glowing silver._

_Cullens frozed at seeing Alison eyes glowing silver._

_"Spike,There is something you should know about Holly Waters"answered Isabella Swan standing there._

_"Holly Waters having special powers she passed down to her daughter?"asked Sam standing near Spike for protection._

_(Spike already knows that the Cullens members are vampires). "Edward,Alice,Emmett,Rosalie and Jasper are vampires right?"asked Spike._

_Frozed with shock._

_"Wait how did you know we were vampires?"asked Edward._

_"Ever since my daughter has had special abilties-when she turned 5 years old"answered Spike._

_"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"asked Alice._

_Sam,Jules and Spike shake their heads._

_"We kind of figure it out with Clark dating Alice Cullen some time ago"answered Jules._

_"What are you going to do with Shannon?"asked Mallory who was wondering._

_"We shall deal with that later when the time comes"answered Sam._

_Seth Clearwater slowly walks over to the group. "I might have imprinted on Alison earlier"answered Seth explaining what imprinting was to the others._

_"You might have imprinted on our niece?"yelled Rosalie,Edward and Emmett at once._

_Seth nods his head._

_Alison slowly stands up,stares at Jasper and Seth at the moment. "Your wrong about that part-about imprinting on me-can block that powers from your group. Although I do know that Mallory Lane will find her singer in 2 months from now"answered Alison sitting down on the couch._


	4. Chapter 4

1 Month Later:

(mike-Spike)Scarlatti was happy for his daughter Alison getting to know her father-Jasper it's been at least 1 month now.

Everything was going great one day,until Alison was at school with her (new founded family members) when the news was on the television.

Alison was sitting in her english classe along with Alice,Clark and Isabella when the news was being played on the television.

News reporters on the television. "We have breaking news that the Stratetic Reponse Unit-was open fired at a building in Vancouver,Canada. Two members were taken to the local hospital,so far we don't have any news.

Alison and Clark frozed in their spots-knowing their parents were involved with the shooting.

Alison starts to shake,she screams-where the others students and teacher at first stared at her. "No"shouted Alison shaking in Clark's arms.

(Mallory Lane) called Dean who had gotten a call from his dad-that Spike and Jules were shot they were in critical conditions. She raced into the english classroom. "Clark! Emmett is waiting in the car,Uncle Spike and Aunt Jules are both in critical condtions right now in Vancouver"answered Mallory.

( Cullen and his wife Esme) were already at the hospital after learning that Jasper was a father now.

(Whole Cullen) clan were there too.

(Alison goes to her family members). "What's going on?"yelled Alison angrily.

Sam was sitting down in a chair,he kneels down in front of his niece. "Alison,Doctor said that Spike might not make it through the night. Please you have to understand,what might happen to your dad"answered Sam.

Alison punches at the wall,screams.

Jasper couldn't see his daughter this way,hugs Alison around the shoulders. "Alison,It's ok everything will be ok"whispered Jasper.

"Code Blue, Code Blue in room 213"shouted voices.

Shannon Braddock was being held by her uncles. "No! Mom"yelled Shannon falling to the ground.

Two nurses coming out of the room,walks over to the response unit.

Greg Parker leaning against the wall,saw the looks on the two nurses faces. He knew just lost one of his officers.

Shannon kicking and screaming,she turns towards Alison was being held by Jasper Hale Cullen. "This is your fault,my mom is dead"screamed Shannon.

(Suddenly) Alison walks away from group-into the room where Dr. Carlisle was talking to another doctor.

Dr. Carlisle looks up from speaking to the doctor-saw Alison making her way to the room. Saw the look on his granddaughter's eyes.

Alison looks at the other doctor. "Leave"walking into the room without getting an answer from the other doctor.

Dr. Carlisle saids something to the other doctor. "Alison wants to say goodbye to her dad and aunt"answered Carlisle.

(Back in Washington) Jules Braddock and Spike Scarlatti were being back to Washington where the could keep an eye on both of them.

"Even with the trip back here to Washington,there's a chance neither of them might not make it"answered Carlislie explaining to Sam Braddock.

Shannon Braddock decides to get revenge-on what happen to her mom-jules whose in a coma right now. By going it-she's going to start with Alison.

Alison was sitting by Spike's bed-whispering to him. "Spike,I know you would want me to be happy,but I can't lose you now. Not after you have taken me in-since my mom disappeared out of nowhere. I'm going to talk to my other family to see what we can do"answered Alison walking out of the hospital room-where her dad was being guarded by officers.

(At Alison home)-mansion-Clark Lane,Mallory Lane,Shannon Braddock-didn't have a choice was there along with the rest of the reponse unit.

"Shannon,Aunt Jules she's not dead just in a coma"answered Dean Parker standing there in the game room.

Since the adults were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Shannon stands up. "Doesn't matter,Alison has always come first-since Uncle Spike adopted her. I wish you weren't born"yelled Shannon.

"Shannon, Your lucky that Alison isn't even here right now"snapped Wordy standing there who overheard everything.

(Spike was like a brother to Wordy) something happen to him,Alison was like a niece to him too.

(Alison was talking to ) at his hospital office-along with Jasper and the rest of the cullen clan. "This situation involved all of you,since most of your clan are vampires"answered Alison.

"Alison"reading a message from Isabella who wasn't there. "What is up your mind?"asked Edward.

Alison stands up. "I can used my healing powers on jules or spike,it's been passed on by my birth mom"answered Alison.

"Is it dangerous?"asked Esme.

"How are we going to explain to the Volturi about this situation. They don't like humans knowing about vampires"answered Rosalie pointing it out.

Alison smiles to herself. "Don't worry about the Volturi,they already know about me-reason why Holly left me in the first place"answered Alison.

Mouths were wide open.

"Holly left you for the Volturi?"asked Emmett getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

Alison nods her head and drinks some water. "Yes,the volturi don't stand a change against the elite squad members-a friend of mine started it"answered Alison.

(Derek and Ian) started the team-in Los Angeles where one of the headquarters is.

"So this healing gift you have is it dangerous?"asked Carlisle.

Alison's not sure what to say to the members of the cullen clan. "It's the only way to save either Jules or spike-they don't won't be the same through"answered Alison.

(Sam) came walking into the office. "You wanted to see me?"asked Sam sitting down on the couch in the office.

"Uncle Sam,There's a way to save Aunt Jules"answered Alison.

Sam looks at Alison. "How! The doctors said my wife was in a coma,might not ever make it through the week?"asked Sam.

Code blue,Code Blue in room 405 voices saying on the speakers.

Alison races out of the office in a flash of lightening.

"Alison"Jasper races after his daughter in a flash of lightening.

(Sam does the same thing) going after his niece too.

(Jules was dying) doctors tried everything.

Alison dodges the nurses who looked at Sam Braddock.

"Officer Sam Braddock, I'm sorry your wife we couldn't do anything for her, we lost Jules at 7:30 pm"answered one of the nurses.

Alison saids something to everyone standing outside or in the room. "EVERYONE OUT"Shouted Alison.

Everyone leaves the hospital for now.

Dr. Carlisle ended up being in the room-just in case something went wrong.

(Rest of the reponse unit) came racing into the hallway.

"What's going on?"asked Ed.

"Where's my dad?"asked Shannon.

"Inside talking to and Alison"answered Alice.

"How's Spike?"asked Greg.

"We don't know,he slipped into a coma"answered Rosalie.


	5. Chapter 5

2 Weeks Later:Part I

Alison had to chose who to save-she saved Jules Braddock-only problem wouldn't be the same anymore-still have the human genes-and vampire genes.

Sam was happy that Jules was alive and well again-but knew she wouldn't be the same-since the injuries,he was worried about his adopted daughter Shannon.

Spike wasn't doing so well-at the moment-he was still the same-in the private room in the hospital.

Alison was resting at the house-after spending some time in speeding up her aunt's recovery-and telling the reponse unit what was going on with their team mate.

Jules comes walking into the house,that is on the property that Alison's owns,kneels down in front of her niece. "Alison! I wanted to say thanks for saving my life. Can still come for me when ever you need help. Spike he will make it through the night"answered Jules.

Jules was right Spike did make it through the night.

Jasper and Seth didn't want Alison to over do it-on her special abilities.

"Alison,We don't you to get sick on us"answered Seth sitting down on the couch to where Alison was doing some homework.

It's been over 2 weeks since Jules transformation.

Alison peers up from finishing her english homework. "I can't lose Spike,he rescued me"answered Alison.

Jasper hugs his daughter around the shoulders. "Alison,Everything will be ok"answered Jasper.

"I have to try,unless one of you Cullens want to change him?"asked Alison.

(Edward,Esme,Carlisle and Emmett) frozed.

Esme looks at her mate-Carlisle. "Carlisle! Spike doesn't have much time"answered Esme.

Dr. Carlisle not sure what to do,he doesn't want to lose his grandchild.

(2 hours later) it has been decided with the help of the transformation-Esme was and Alison were going to change Spike-like Jules braddock is right now.

Will still have part of their human genes/and vampires genes too.

3 of them being hybrids for now

Jules,Alison and Spike.

(Spike going through his transformation) lasted like maybe 3 days.

Jules and Spike can still eat real food.

(5 days later)

Shannon and her two friends-brought Alison to the forest.

"Is there a reason you brought me here to the forest?"asked Alison not knowing something is going to go wrong.

Shannon laughs. "I just want to spend some time with my cousin,for killing my mom"answered Shannon.

"Shannon,Jules isn't dead"answered Alison.

"Doesn't matter anyway,no ones is going to fine you anyway it will be to late"laughed Shannon.

(Alison missing for the past several days) now

(Cullens were getting restless),Spike was among them.

"I know something is wrong"answered Spike pacing back and forth.

"We haven't seen Alison for several days now"answered Rosalie pointing it out.

"Something is wrong"answered Sam.

(Shannon comes walking towards-them-pretending not to know where Alison is). "Something wrong?"asked Shannon.

"Alison is missing-she didn't come home from school"answered Sam

"Shannon did you see Alison?"asked Jules.

Shannon looks at her adopted parents in the face. "The last time I saw Alison she was with Jared's siblings"answered Shannon.

(Jared,Seth,Quil,Paul,Jacob-were talking together) at Jared's home-with his twin siblings.

"You haven't seen Alison lately?"asked Quil-sitting with Claire-his imprinted.

"No! Only at school, something wrong?"asked Seth.

Jacob nods his head. "Isabella informed me that Alison has been missing for the past several days, Cullen members are worried that something is wrong"answered jacob.

(Melina) Jared's younger sister-frozed. "Have you check the forest?"asked Melina.

(Group) searching everywhere.

(It was Jared who founded Alison) who was beaten up and nude.

Jared races towards the Cullen's mansion-since it was the closest than Alison's home. "Help"shouted jared.


	6. Chapter 6

2 Weeks later:Part II

(Jared comes racing into the Cullens) home- with Alison in his arms. "Help"shouted jared holding onto Alison's forms.

(Cullens) Alice and Rosalie were there at the house-saw the state that Alison was in.

"I'm calling the others"answered Rosalie calling their adopted parents on the phone.

Alice covers Alison with a shirt-for the moment.

"I don't know,Jared came racing into the house with Alison all bruised and naked"answered Rosalie.

(15 minutes later)

Spike, Wordy,Jasper,Carlislie,Esme,Jared he stayed behind-did call his friends to let them know in finding Alison in the forest-like his sister-said Melina.

"Does Alison have to go to the hospital?"asked Esme who was worried with fright.

Carlisle comes walking into the kitchen where his kids would be. "Yes! Alison should go to the hospital just in case something bad happen. She hasn't woken up-since being brought to the house"answered Carlisle.

"Couldn't you just hook our niece to a I.V? At the hospital the others are going to wondered where Alison gotten those bruises from?"asked Edward pointing it out.

Carlisle thinking a moment. "I could do that but-don't think Alison is going to want me to look at form right now,thinking a female nurse or doctor should check on her"answered Carlisle.

(3 days later) after being checked out by a female nurse.

Alison was currently resting on a bed-hook to an I.V,still hasn't awaken up.

"We don't know how long our niece has been without food or water"answered Isabella.

"I want to know who did this to our niece"answered Emmett wanting to punched someone in the mouth.

(Shannon Braddock) was getting nervous-didn't think her cousin would be this weak. "Dad! How's Alison?"asked Shannon pretending she didn't know.

Sam Braddock peering up from reading a book. "Spike hasn't said much-Alison hasn't awaken up yet"answered Sam.

(jared and his clan) were speaking to his siblings.

"Melina! How did you know that Alison would be in the forest?"asked Jacob arms folded across his chest.

"You are going to get into big huge trouble"answered Seth standing there.

(Zelda and Heather) triplets-friends of Shannon they are the ones who caused Alison to be all brusied up.

Kim knows that Melina didn't have anything to do with the issues. "Guys! I know Melina would never do anything like this to her friends. The other two-Zelda and heather might through"answered Kim.

Melina nods her head. "I had nothing to do with Alison being in the forest,my gift tells me something is wrong"answered melina.

Jared knows that Melina wouldn't do anything stupid.

(Zelda) comes walking into the house-saw the looks she was getting. "Is something wrong?"asked Zelda.

"You can count on it-young lady"snapped jared and Seth at once.

"Your brother found Alison all bruised up in the forest 3 days ago. Did you have something to do with it?"asked Quil standing there.

Zelda knows she can't lie to her family members. "It was all Shannon Braddock's idea to get rid of Alison for good"answered Zelda.

"What for?"asked Kim.

"Shannon hates Alison-after since Spike adopted her-finding out she's related to the Cullens"answered Heather walking into the house.

"The the two of you going to explain to the Cullens what you did to Alison"answered Jacob.

(1 hour later)

Spike,Wordy,Alison-rest of the cullens clan-Jules and Sam braddock were there.

"There a reason we are here?"asked Jules who was curious.

"Jacob, told us you had to be here to hear the news on who caused Alison conditions"answered Alice.

(Jared,Jacob,Seth,Zelda and Heather) showed up at the house.

"My sisters have something they have to tell you"answered Jared.

"It wasn't our idea to get rid of Alison,we are sorry for the pain we caused you"answered heather.

"If it wasn't your idea whose idea was it?"asked Isabella standing there.

(Jules and Sam) saw the way both girls looked at Shannon in the eye.

"What does our daughter have to do with this situation?"asked Sam.

Jules looks at her adopted daughter Shannon. "Shannon! Why would you do something terrible to your cousin?"asked Jules.

Shannon standing still,not liking the way the Cullens are giving her-including Spike an angry look. "Ever since I came into the family, it's also Alison this and that. All you guys talk about is Alison-never asked if wanted another family member to begin with"answered Shannon.

"Shannon,You don't make that choice in that matter"snapped Rosalie.

"I can't believe you are a selfish brat,our niece might not every wake up again"shouted Emmett and Alice angrily.

"Guys,We are forgetting one thing here"answered Edward pointing it out.

"Know that Zelda and Heather said it was Shannon idea to get rid of Alison for good. We don't have proof-until our daughter ever wakes up again"snapped Spike and Jasper at once.

(Alison slowly makes her way downstairs) still weak through without food and water for the past several days, saw people arguing about something.

Everyone frozed in hearing a cough sound.

"Cough"leaning into Mallory Lane who was standing near the doorway of the kitchen area of the house.

"Alison"shouted Spike racing over to his daughter whose very weak.

Alison shakes in Spike's arms. "Sorry"answered Alison.

(Alison was so weak) she was currently sitting on Spike's lap-with Jasper next to them.

"Alison,Can you tell us whose idea this was?"asked Esme kneeling down.

Alison stares at them-lays her head down-on Spike's shoulders-falls back to sleep.

"Ok! That didn't go so well"murmured Zelda.

Shannon disappearing in like 2 seconds

(Spike trys to put Alison back on the bed)

"No! Please don't leave me"cried Alison.

Spike sits down on a chair by the bed. "Alison try to get some sleep,I will be here"whispered Spike.

Jasper watches the two of them interact with each other,leaves the room into his bedroom and reads.


	7. Chapter 7

Volturi:Part II

_It's been at least 3 days since Alison fainted in front of everyone in the forest._

_Demitri hasn't left-Alison side._

_Rest of the Cullen clan members don't like it-when one of the volturi guards is being close to their niece._

_"Demitri, shouldn't you be with the rest of the guards?"asked Rosalie arms across her chest._

_Demitri get's up-where Alison has been resting on the couch-in the game room area. "I wasn't going to hurt or attack Alison"answered Demitri._

_"Doesn't matter we don't trust you guards"snapped Emmett angrily._

_Alison slowly get's up from the couch,which get's everyone in the house attention to her._

_Seeing none of the response unit members were there-they were at work._

_Jasper races towards his daughter-was talking to Emse and Carlisle. "Alison is something wrong?"asked Jasper kneeling down to his daughter's level._

_Alison slowly reaches for something-to hang on too. _

_"Alison,If you need something one of us can get it for you"answered Derek-Mallory's lane-boyfriend now._

_Alison stood her ground. "Bathroom"answered Alison making her way out of the game room area._

_Isabella,Rosalie,Mallory and Alice slowly walked after Alison._

_(Seth,Jared and Jacob) were the one wolves there at the moment._

_"Alison never mention who her singers were?"asked Jared who was wondering._

_Seth looks at his two friends. "Don't look at me-I'm not Alison singer"answered Seth._

_Demitri makes his way out of the game room to talk to the Elite Squad Members._

_"Wait a minute where did Demitri go off too? I don't want him anywhere near our niece"asked Rosalie coming back into the game room area._

_"rosalie where's Alison?"asked Seth._

_"kitchen"answered Rosalie._

_jasper walks towards the kitchen._

_rest of the cullen followed him shortly._

_15 mintues later-Alison was sitting on Demitri's lap at the table._

_"Alison"shouted Emmett and Rosalie shocked in seeing their niece on one of the volturi guards lap._

_Alison peers up from listening to Demitri words. "is there something wrong?"asked Alison who was munching on some fruit salad._

_"Yes! Get off of him"answered Rosalie._

_"He has a name you know"snapped Alison slowly getting off Demitri's lap sitting on another chair._

_(Ian comes walking into the kitchen) he knows that Demitri is one of Alison's singers._

_"We know that this vampire has a name,we don't want you anywhere near Demitri while the leaders of the volturi is staying at our parents home"answered Edward pointing it out._

_Alison throws a plate at Edward's head and Rosalie's,marches out of the kitchen-upstairs to her bedroom area._

_"You really shouldn't have gotten Alison pissed off,especially when one of her singers is standing sitting there at the table"answered Christian-second in charge of the elite squad group._

_"Wait a minte how many of there in the elite squad?"asked Isabella who was curious._

_"A lot of us"answered Derek._

_"What do you mean one of our niece's singers is sitting at the table?"asked Alice._

_Seeing Felix,Alec and Demitri were at the table of Alison's home._

_"Demitri what did you do?"asked Alec._

_"Sorry! I'm not the one who did it"answered Demitri standing up now._

_"You imprinted on our niece"shouted Edward,Emmett and Rosalie angrily._

_Demitri steps back a little bit. "It's not my fault"shouted Demitri._

_(Aro,Marcus,Caius,Esme and Carlisle came over) heard what happen._

_"That's going to be a problem,there's no way Alison is coming back with us. Besides Holly isn't going to want that"answered Caius._

_"Wait a minute Holly is alive?"snapped Jasper angrily._

_"Yes! Holly is alive and well,happens to be my adopted daughter"answered Marcus._

_"My wife"answered Caius._

_"What are you going to do about Demitri here? He imprinted on our niece"asked Rosalie._

_Esme and Carlisle were shocked of the news given._

_(Alison comes down) she already knew that Holly was with the volturi members. "Demitri can join the elite squad-they can't be touch anyway-since he's one of my singers-also can't be touch by other vampires"answered Alison standing there._

_"Alison how many singers do you have?"asked Isabella._

_Alison looks at the Cullens Clan. "I can't tell you-don't know yet"answered Alison going into Demitri's arms._

_"We should continue with the punishment"answered Caius._

_Alison nods her head. "Ok"answered Alison sitting down on the couch._

_(4 hours later)_

_Shannon was totally-bared all except her underwear._

_Had at least over 100 strokes of lashes on her shaken back._

_"No"cried Shannon_

_jules couldn't even watch-her adopted daughter getting lashes from Felix one of the volturi guards. Buried her face into Sam's shoulders._

_Sam looking away from the scene._

_(Cullen clan) members watch the scene._

_Alison looks at Ian-first in command of the Elite Squad. Her singers are Ian and Demitri._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Members of the Elite Squad:

_**Ian-**age 19-vampire-is Alison's first in command of the Elite Squad-is one of her singers. I would read Vampire love-it explains more about the Elite Squad._

**_Derek-_**_age-17-vampire-is Mallory's Lane-boyfriend_

**_Christian-_**_age 26-vampire-second in command of the Elite Squad_

**_Scott-_**_age 18-Vampire_

**_Xander-_**_18-human_

**_Amelia-_**_16-human_

**_Mackenzie-_**_17-human_

**_Daniel White-_**_human_

_Jamie White-human_

_Erica White-16-human_

_Ryan-17-vampire_

**_Elite Squad: Is a special squad that protects innocents against other cruel monsters-they don't drink animal or human blood. Volturi's are afraid of the squad-since Alison (Scarlatti) is the leader of the group. Please read Vampire Love to understand the story._**

**_Thanks_**

**_This really isn't a chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Alison,Demetri,Felix and Alec (two of them were ordered to stay behind) in the States. Seeing that Alison had inform the two their singers would be there soon enough.

"Master! You can't be serious"shouted Alec not wanting his twin Jane to know what happen to him.

Aro smiles at his adopted son. "Don't worry about your sister,Jane she will understand"answered Aro

(End of Flashback(

Alison,Demetri, Felix and Alec were given their schedules-having some of the classes that the cullens have right now.

"Hey! Here let's hanged out sometime"answered Phillip-senior

Alison leaning against her lockers. "Sorry,Not interested"answered Alison walking away from the group standing there.

"Hey! We want to hang out with you"shouted Sarah-freshman

Erica and Daniel White happen to be coming from a classroom-saw the whole thing going on.

"Hey! Are you even listening to us?"shouted Zelda-Junior

"I heard you all right"answered Alison walking towards the cafeteria

"We aren't done talking to you"answered Sarah who trips Alison with her leg.

Erica and Daniel raced towards the scene.

Alison knows not to start a fight in school. "Excuse me please, I have to meet my cousins in there"answered Alison pointing towards the doorway they were standing nearby.

"You aren't going anywhere until we get an answer"answered Zelda standing there

"Want to hang out with you"answered Ashley

Erica hurries inside the place-informs the cullen girls there's a problem outside the doorway. "Alison is getting harrass from the others students outside the doorway"answered erica.

rosalie,clark,dean,mallory,isabella,alice and derek raced to the scene

Just in time to see Sarah,Phillip and Zelda punch Alison in the stomach

"How come we haven't seen you in school, Alison?"asked Paula

"Family emergency,my mom passed away had to make arrangments"answered Alison who was leaning against Daniel White for support.

"Get away from my cousin"shouted Rosalie marching towards the group.

"Wait your related to the cullens?"asked Paula standing there.

Alison nods her head. "Yes! I'm related to the cullens, do you have a problem with that?"snapped Alison.

"No! We just wanted to see if you go out with me?"asked Phillip

Alison laughs

"Sorry! That's not going to happen over our dead bodies"shouted Derek angrily.

"Alison already has a boyfriend to begin with-whose standing right behind you,morons"answered Isabella pointing to Demetri standing there with the Cullen boys who aren't happy.

Phillip,Zelda,Sarah and Paula stepped back a little bit.

"Think it's our cue to leave now"answered 3 girls leaving Phillip behind staring at the Cullens boys.

Phillip get's right up in Alison's face now-who is standing by her dad-jasper and her singer-Demetri. "I will make you mine-don't care if your related to the cullens or have a boyfriend"answered Phillip.

Alison felt Demetri moved away a bit to give Phillip a lesson."Demetri"answered Alison.

Demetri frozed in his spots-is standing by Isabella and Edward for now.

Alison slowly get's into Phillip faces now. "I normally wouldn't start a fight in school,since it's my thing to do-since parents tell their kids not to fight-it's not the answer. I will warn you not to mess with me,or there will be hell to pay"answered Alison.

Phillip runs away from the group.

Alison walks towards the office. "May I call home?"asked Alison at the desk.

Secretary looks up at the desk. "Ms. Scarlatti,Is something wrong?"asked the secretary.

Alison shakes her head. "No! Nothing is wrong,I want to go home"answered Alison calling for someone to come pick her up at school.

(Cullens) had no idea what was going on with Alison who was talking to someone on a phone.

(Spike is waiting outside of the school) for his daughter-he was at work when getting the call from Alison to come pick her up at school.

Alison comes slowly walking towards the car with her things.

"Alison"shouted several voices.

Alison ignores the voices shouting her name.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?"shouted the girls

Ignores the group again.

Alison climbs into the car-that Spike was driving.

Driving away from the school.

Spike asked Alison something he knows something is wrong. "Alison,What happen?"asked Spike

Alison has tears coming down her face. "I don't want to go back to school"cried Alison into her hands.

Spike parks the car for a moment-hugs his daughter around the shoulders. "Sweetie,what happen?"asked Spike.

"I was being harrass by the other students,one of them wouldn't leave me alone"cried Alison into Spike's shoulders.

(Two hours later) at the station.

Alison was being carried by Spike into one of the spare rooms-they used-since Spike shares an office with Jules now.

Jules was coming out of the bathroom saw the state that Alison was in. "Oh my god!"shouted jules coming towards the two.

Her shouting made the others come towards the noised.

"Spike, What happen?"asked Greg

"Why is Alison here at the station?"asked Nathan-new member.

"Alison is my daughter she was being harrass at school"snapped Spike sitting down on the chair in the conference room area.

(Alison wakes up a few hours later) walks into the break room area of the station,where she finds Sam and Shannon Braddock-she's no longer can return to school for now for her behavior. "Sorry, Didn't know Shannon was here"answered Alison about to leave the break room area.

Shannon Braddock stands up now. "Alison,You don't have to leave on my account. I can no longer attend Forks High School anymore,been getting tutored here"answered Shannon.

Alison stands there not sure what to say.

(Jules comes walking into the break room finds Alison just standing there)."Was there something I missed?"asked Jules looking at her adopted daughter.

"No! We were just talking"answered Shannnon sitting back down to finish her homework.

"Alison was there something you needed?"asked Sam looking at Alison.

Alison looks at Sam and Jules Braddock,leaves the break room area going back into the office to grab her backpack.

"Dad, Have you seen Alison? We can't seem to find her anywhere at the house"shouted Dean and Clark

Ed Lane says something the two boys. "Spike brought Alison back to the station a couple hours ago,speaking of her she's right behind the two of you boys"answered Ed.

Dean Parker and Clark Lane turned and saw Alison with her backpack.

"Alison"shouted both boys racing towards Alison.

(Spike,Wordy and Nathan) were coming out from another room saw the whole thing going on.

"Alison,Why did you leave the school? We could have brought you back here after school"asked Clark pointing it out.

Alison gives them a look.

"Jasper and the rest were worried,that you weren't home"answered Dean pointing it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_"Alison,Jasper was so worried about you"answered Dean Parker standing there_

_"So were the others,why didn't you say wanted to come to the station. We could have taken you after school"answered Clark standing there._

_Alison Scarlatti looks at her two cousins. "I don't need you to drive me to the station"answered Alison._

_"Alice is waiting in the car outside"answered Clark._

_"Alice brought the two of you boys here?"asked Ed looking at his son_

_Clark nods his head. "Alice is waiting outside with the rest of the girls,hoping that Alison would want to ride back with us to the house"answered Clark._

_Alison shakes her head. "NO! I'm not going to come back to school with you now"snapped Alison walking away from Ed,Clark and Dean who watch her disappear into the the offices at the station._

_(Back at the house)_

_"Let me guess Alison isn't coming back?"asked Emmett wanting to know where his niece was._

_"Nope,Sorry we tried to get Alison to come back with us"answered Alice sitting down on the couch._

_Demitri looks at Ian and Jasper. "Guess we just wait until Alison comes home"answered Demitri._

_Jasper is worried about his daughter._

_(2 hours later) Spike carries Alison who fell asleep once again._

_Demitri,Felix,Edward and Isabella waited for Alison to return from the station._

_Spike looks at the Cullens-his daughter's boyfriend and Isabella. "She's fell asleep again,came to drop her off-I have to get back to work"answered Spike._

_"Go,We shall make sure nothing happens to your daughter"answered Isabella._

_Spike not sure about leaving his daughter alone in the house. "Maybe I shouldn't leave,Alison been having nightmare again"answered Spike._

_" go to work,we shall make sure nothing happens to my niece"answered Edward._

_Spike leaves to go back to work._

_"Ok! What are we going to do now?"asked Edward._

_Demitri heads upstairs to check on his mate whose sound asleep in her bedroom._

_Alison has more than bedroom throughout the mansion._

_(Several weeks later) Alison hasn't been around much lately_

_This situation was making jasper and Demitri worried._

_"Wouldn't we know if something is wrong with Alison?"asked Emmett pointing it out._


	11. Chapter 11

Recuiting:Part I

_Neither Jasper or Demitri have heard anything from Alison for the past several days now,it was worrying them._

_"Alice! Is there a way you could ask Clark about Alison?"asked Jasper who was sitting in a chair in the cafeteria at the school._

_Alice was talking to Clark Lane. "Clark! Do you have any information about Alison,where she's been the last few days? Jasper is worried about his daughter"answered Alice._

_Clark Lane didn't have all the details in why Alison went back to Canada. "Alice! I don't have all the details in where Alison is right now,Uncle Spike gave his daughter permission to go to Canada something to do with the Elite"answered Clark hugging his girlfriend around the shoulders._

_Dean Parkers sees a couple new kids walking into the cafeteria,saw Alison. "Could just asked Alison yourself guys,she just walked into the place"shouted Dean pointing to where Alison was surrounded by some the new members of the Elite Members._

_Xander-age 18-human-just gotten recuited to joined the Elite_

_Max-age 18-Vampire-gotten to recuited to Joined the Elite-2 months ago_

_Alexis-human-16-recently joined the Elite-4 hours ago._

_Tony-age 17-human-recently joined the Elite-6 days ago._

_Ryan-age 17-Vampire-joined the Elite-4 days ago_

_Alison was hugged behind._

_"Alison"shouted Demitri hugging his singer around the shoulders._

_"Alison,We need to talk young lady"answered rosalie glaring at the new comers._

_Alison looks at the Cullens._

_"Is there a reason we smell others like us?"asked Edward._

_"Alison,Do you want us to punch?"asked Tony_

_Alison shakes her head at the Members of the Elite Squad. "No! You are given a couple days off-make sure Ian or Christian know you here when arriving at the house"answered Alison heading towards the line._

_Alice follows Alison to the line where the food is. "Alison,Where have you been?"asked Alice_

_Alison slowly putting some orange juice,bottle of water and heading towards the salad bar._

_2 seconds later was sitting down with the Cullens at their usually table._

_"Alison,Where have you been?"asked Emmett hugging his niece._

_Alison doesn't answer the question at first,knows that Jasper was worried about her. "I was in Canada helping a friend out-who is now part of the Elite Squad"answered Alison not telling everything._

_Lunch ends,Cullens all going their different ways to their classes._

_Alison heads over to Alexis Summers-who was rescued like 4 hours ago. "Alexis do you want to stay here at school or come with me to work?"Asked Alison._

_Alexis sees the Cullens looking at them. "Aren't we going to get into trouble for leaving school early? I don't want you to get into trouble with your dad-Jasper"answered Alexis._

_Alison laughs out loud. "I already have permission to leave school anytime,I need to be at work"answered Alison._

_"Alison and Alexis,We gotten our schedules"answered Tony holding out a piece of paper in his hands._

_(Alison and Alexis) leave the school grounds._

_"Alison,Wait a minute where are you going off too now?"asked Demitri her singer _

_Alison kisses Demitri on the forehead. "I have to go to work,Alexis is coming with me"answered Alison._

_"I'm coming with you"answered Demitri_

_Alison shakes her head. "NO! I need you to watch the Cullens for me please, I will be ok"answered Alison._

_Demitri Volturi gives his princess a look in the face. "I don't want to get an angry look from the cullens if you disappeared again"whinned Demitri._

_"I'm not going to disappeared again anytime soon"answered Alison._

_"Alison,Come on"shouted a voices_

_Cullens who happen to be coming out from one of their classes,saw the scene._

_Jasper doesn't want his daughter to disappeared again._

_His siblings could feel his emtions coming off._

_"Jasper,Control your emtions"exclaimed Edward and Rosalie hissing it out._

_(Alison and Alexis) arrived to the work-station where Spike Scarlatti was working-he off on a call_

_"Alison,Spike isn't here right now"anwered Tracy_

_"Actually is uncle kevin here?"asked Alison who was wondering if her uncle wordy was here at the station._

_"He's out on a call with spike,jules and sam"shouted lee._

_"Alexis we can go in there"answered alison heading into an office._

_Alexis sits down on a chair in the office. "Alison! Are you sure we should be here in the office?"asked Alexis._

_Alison laughs. "I don't need permission to be in my own office"answered Alison._


	12. Chapter 12

Recuiting:Part II

_Alison didn't want anyone to know she has to drink a special formula to help maintain certain things._

_Spike Scarlatti knew his daughter had to drink,since being changed. "Alison,sweetie it's ok. I'm here"answered Spike._

_Alison shaking in Spike's arms. "Daddy"whimpers into Spike's chest._

_Spike rocks Alison in his arms._

_Demitri happens to know his singer has to drink-he has a link to Alison._

_Jasper kind of knew,didn't want anyone to know from his family._

_Spike has to get to work._

_"Here let me take her,you have to get to work"answered Demitri_

_Spike slowly gives Demitri Alison_

_Alison whimpers again_

_Once Spike Scarlatti leaves for work_

_Alison starts to cry. "No!"wailed Alison_

_Demitri shifts Alison a bit in his arms._

_Alison trys to get down from Demitri. "Let me go"yelled Alison_

_Demitri almost makes it to the nearest bathroom,just in time for Alison to get sick._

_Jasper happens to be there in an instant. "Demitri what happen?"asked Jasper_

_"Alison gotten sick,right after her dad-spike left to get to work"answered Demitri_

_Jasper kneels down to Alison level since she was now throwing up in the toilet._

_Demitri and Jasper shared a look both know something is wrong with Alison._

_"I'm going to go ran a bath for Alison"answered Jasper heading out of the bathroom that was downstairs._

_4 minutes later Demitri carries his singer towards one of the master bedrooms in the mansion-since that's where Alison's bedroom was currently located._

_Alison was sitting in the bath tub-in bubbles-her back was facing away from Jasper who was kneeling down to bathe his daughter who was weak._

_Jasper kneels down to the tub,he knows that Alison is weak. "Sweetie! I'm going to bathe you"answered Jasper._

_Bath tub is huge_

_Alison moves away from Jasper before he could bathe her_

_Jasper was reaching for a wash clothe-saw Alison moved away from him._

_Demitri sees Alison move away from Jasper. "I could just help bathe Alison,seeing she doesn't want to be touch right now"answered Demitri._

_"Alison! Please come here"begged Jasper_

_Alison ingores both of them,slowly stands up-reaching for a towel to wrap around her shaking form. "Get out"answered Alison._

_Jasper and Demitri both of them know that Alison doesn't want them in the bathroom with her._

_"Ok! Let us know when your done"answered Demitri walking out of the bathroom_

_Alison climbs out of the tub walks away from Jasper_

_Jasper follows Alison out of the bathroom. _

_Alison shoves both Jasper and Demitri out of her bedroom,locked the door_

_"Alison,Let us in"shouted Jasper banging onto the doorway_

_Alison slowly get's changed into her nightclothes-climbs into her bed_

_15 minutes later felt arms around her form._

_Demitri picked lock the door,walks into the room. Saw his mate-Alison asleep in her bed._

_Jasper joins the two of them on the bed,wraps his arms around Alison form_

_Alison whimpers again in her sleep_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_Jasper went to go hunt in the woods with Demitri-who can't really leave his singer for a long time._

_Alison was currently reading a book on the couch._

_(Derek and Mallory Lane) came into the room_

_"Alison! How are you feeling?"asked mallory who is worried about her cousin_

_Alison looks up at her cousin-Mallory Lane-niece to Ed Lane. "Sore"answered Alison._

_"Do you want anything-before we go to school?"asked Derek_

_Alison shakes her head,slowly get's up from where she was sitting on the couch. "No! I'm going to make something to eat"answered Alison heading into the kitchen._

_Isabella,Rosalie,Esme and Alice were in the kitchen._

_"Alison how are you feeling?"asked Esme_

_"I need to feed"answered Alison_

_Esme and Alice are the only ones that know about Alison conditions-well including Jules,Spike,Jasper,Ian and Demitri knowing too._

_"Do you want me to call your dad?"asked Alice_

_"Which dad are you referring to?"asked Rosalie_

_"I was going to call Jasper"answered Alice._

_Alison slowly looks at the clock. "I should get going to school"answered Alison_

_"School"answered several voices_

_Edward,Alex and Emmett came into the house_

_"You really shouldn't go in the conditions your in right now"answered Edward_

_"jasper and Demitri would have our heads"answered Emmett pointing it out._

_Alison glares at the Cullens. "You can't tell me what to do,I have a duty to do"answered Alison_

_"Ok! It's your funeral"murmured Rosalie_

_(Alison is sitting in study hall) with Isabelle Swan when Jasper and Demitri come slowly making their ways towards the empty seats._

_Alison was talking to one of the Elite Members something in one of their others classes._

_Jasper sits right behind Alison,not before hugging her around the shoulders._

_Demitri kisses Alison the forehead,after going to sit by his singer. "Alison! Should you even be here at school?"asked Demitri_

_Alison looks at Demitri,shrugs her shoulders. "I don't want to talk right now,I'm busy"snapped Alison_

_Demitri looks over to Jasper_

_Jasper looks at Demitri-they know something is bothering Alison right now_

_Alison finishes her homework-english,history and science._

_(Lunch time)_

_Cullens including Isabella and Demitri are sitting at their normal table in the cafeteria._

_Elite Squad Members were back at the house._

_Alison shows up with her home made lunch._

_"Alison! We saved you a seat"shouted Emmett Cullen_

_Alison walks by the table-heads towards the side door of the cafeteria walks out of there in a flash of lightening._

_Cullens,Isabella and Demitri abandoned their lunches,grabbed the backpacks off the table-head outside._

_Outside just in time to see Alison raced out of the school grounds._

_"Alison"shouted several voices_

_"Come on let's follow her"shouted Edward in a car they drove to school._

_2 hours later found-Alison trashing a bedroom_

_"Alison! You need to calm down"shouted Shannon Braddock_

_Alison turns towards Shannon Braddock. "Don't tell me how to calm down"snapped Alison_

_Shannon Braddock turns towards her uncle spike. "I tried uncle spike"answered Shannon_

_Spike grabs Alison-whispers something into her ear._

_Alison cries into Spike's shoulders._

_Cullens were confused in what was going on_

_Demitri can feel his singer pain,slowly makes his way towards Alison."Alison! You need to calm down"answered Demitri_

_Alison cries more into Spike's shoulders._

_"What's going on?"asked Esme_

_Spike looks at the Cullens-he's not sure if they know about Alison's conditions. _

_Jules is standing near him for support. "Alison get's very bad pains-where she cries alot"answered Jules._

_"Is there anything we can do?"asked Isabella._

_"Just be patient with my daughter"answered Spike carrying Alison away from the damaged into the bedroom._

_"Hope nothing was broken?"murmured Rosalie_

_"Nothing serious was done to anything in the bedroom-all except maybe the bed which can be easily fixed"answered Dean._

_"Wait she trashed your bedroom?"asked Edward_

_Dean shakes his head. "No! She trashed Jasper's bedroom"answered Dean_

_Jasper couldn't believe the damanged that Alison had made,makes his way out of the bedroom._

_1 hour later the girls went shopping for clothes_

_Alison was slowly sipping on some hot chocolate-on the couch-she had calm down a little bit._

_Demitri sits on the couch."Alison,How are you feeling?"asked Demitri worried about his singer._

_Alison takes another sip of the hot drink. "Sore"answered Alison_

_Jasper comes into the room-after getting his stuff back together again. He's worried about Alison's situation right now-kneels down. "Alison"answered Jasper._

_Alison slowly takes her eyes off of the television screen-looks at Jasper Cullen. "Something you want? Can you leave me alone"answered Alison._

_(15 minutes later)_

_Alison was taking a bubble bath-in her master bedroom._


End file.
